


Thrill

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [6]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Date Night, Fun, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, Thriller, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand and Daniel go on a date while Louis is off on his mission in the adult store during Solo Research Helps No-one. Armand doesn't understand the thrills but it makes Daniel happy so he'll endure nearly falling from a dizzying height. Daniel asks a question and Armand's silence answers it.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said its while Louis is on his mission to the adult store in Solo Research. I hope you guys enjoy!

One night Louis had pulled him aside and encouraged him to take Daniel on a date to the local theme park, saying it wasn’t his scene and they should do some bonding between themselves. Armand had of course suggested they do something else but Louis had insisted they go, that Daniel had been talking about it for weeks. He pointed out that he and Daniel had been on a date, and confided in Armand how good it had felt to bond outside the bedroom, doing something special together.

Louis left as soon as Armand had given in and when Daniel returned from his hunt Armand had asked him to join him in the theme park. Daniel had nearly bounced the whole way there; he was so excited, Armand felt old when his fledgling was so hyper. He loved seeing Daniel light up, it was well worth the slight headache.

They arrived at the theme park and Armand watched the many mortals rushing to experience extreme fear and he wondered at the separation from instinct. The choice to be terrified over the instinct to remain safe, he thought with a wry smile that they probably wouldn’t be so excited when faced with a vampire. Daniel saw the look on his face and scolded him for thinking bad thoughts, which had Armand in stitches.

Daniel couldn’t help but smile, it was rare to see Armand laugh so easily. He felt himself sadden slightly, remembering the little mystery his lover was keeping from him, glad he could make Armand laugh through whatever was happening in his life.

He hugged his lover and kissed him soundly. ‘I love you so very much Armand, you know that?’

Armand blushed and tried to push him off half-heartedly. ‘Of course I know that!’

‘You know you can always talk to me about anything right?’ Daniel rested their foreheads together.

Armand sobered up and scowled at him. ‘Daniel do you want to go into this theme park and have fun, or do you want to stand here being sad?’

‘I just thought-’ Daniel cut himself off with a shake of his head, he smiled and took his maker by the hand. ‘Come on then, we are doing the swings first!’

Armand let his child drag him to the enormous spinning machine with its little metal seats, they were attached to the machine by chains. Armand had never been on one and he wasn’t keen to do so now but Daniel wanted to go and Armand wanted to make Daniel happy. How bad could it be?

‘We are not doing that ever again!’ Armand snarled five minutes later, as he stumbled away from the accursed ride.

Daniel cackled with laughter beside him and gave him a huge hug and kiss. ‘Aw I’m sorry you got scared little guy! You wanna go ride the seashells instead?’

Armand glowered at that, the last time he had been at a fair the only thing he had been willing to try was the seashell ride. A ride where you sat in a seashell with a bar over your lap and the floor spun in circles, the shell spinning on its own axis, and the floor went up and down in addition to turning. It was very tame.

‘No I do not want to ride the seashells!’ He argued petulantly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly. Armand scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. ‘Maybe later….where to next?’

Daniel lead him to a UFO which was a huge circle mortals stood on and let tilt them up and spin them around. He hesitated at the entrance to the ride.

‘Daniel what if mortals puke on that thing?’

Daniel grinned in his carefree manner. ‘That’s part of the fun! We’re all a part of the humiliation and humour of someone blowing their guts!’

Armand let himself get strapped in with a material belt and a metal bar put over each of his shoulders for him to hang on to. Daniel was beside him and bouncing with excitement as they waited for the ride to be full. The energetic man nattered at the couple beside him as each section took four people.

The employees climbed off the ride and Armand braced himself for a terrible experience. The huge disk slowly lifted up onto its one side, putting Armand and Daniel at the very top. Armand stared down in horror and looked to Daniel with big eyes.

‘Daniel I want to get off.’

The disk began to spin fast and Armand clung to the bars over his shoulders, keeping his eyes shut tight while Daniel whooped beside him. The ride lasted no more than two minutes but it was enough for Armand when it came to a stop with them on the bottom this time. A trail of vomit crawled across the disk towards them from some wretch at the top who couldn’t keep his lunch down. Armand cringed and breathed a sigh of relief as the ride was lowered and the vomits stopped rolling towards them.

They staggered off the UFO and Daniel excitedly dragged Armand to three more terrifying rides including a roller coaster that moved up and down in a U shape. He was exhausted and ready to leave, it was far too much excitement for him.

‘Daniel one more ride then I think we should go home…’

Daniel nodded his head and pulled him along to the next ride. A train ride he was told, the train was made of six carriages which would only cover them to their waists the tops were gone. Armand felt relieved as he climbed into the miniature train; on the left hand side of their carriage at Daniels insistence. The train pulled out of the station and went along slowly around a gentle bend, Armand relaxed feeling like he was finally on a safe ride.

They approached another bend and Armand paled to see the track beginning to turn onto its left hand side, the train jolted and sped up as it approached this sideways tilt. Armand felt like he was about to fall out and Daniel was forced to lay heavily on him, adding to the terror as the train turned onto its left hand side. They were thrown into a dark tunnel on a rise which dropped suddenly and led them to another left hand turn.

Armand saw the spiral of track from the top of the rise and screamed profanities in Daniels ear as he realised he would again be hanging on for dear life as the train went onto its left hand side again for three loops around this damned cavern. He had never heard himself scream so pitifully before as he clung to Daniel who cackled maniacally.

They went through half a dozen more left hand side tracks not a single right hand tilt whatsoever. They finally rolled back into the station and Armand clung desperately to Daniel, unable to force his fingers to release his fledgling’s shoulders. Daniel laughed and stood up, hoisting his maker up and wrapping the red heads legs around his waist.

Armand clung to Daniel for a good half hour before the fledgling coaxed him to put his feet on the ground. He quickly regretted getting Armand to calm down; his maker was in his ear about lying and trying to kill him and generally trying to cow his fledgling. Unfortunately far from frightening the younger male Armand had Daniel in absolute stitches. The fledgling found it hysterical and Armand couldn’t help but give a small whine of displeasure. He plonked down on a bench with his arms crossed and sulked.

Daniel sat beside him and gave him a comforting hug. ‘I’m sorry you were scared boss, I didn’t think it would be so terrifying for you….’

‘I’m not scared.’ He grumped.

Daniel kissed his head and stood him up. ‘I know you weren’t! You are absolutely the fiercest vampire I have ever known. But just in case you’re scared in future it’s okay to be scared.’

Armand had to smile at that and they began walking home hand in hand.

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something and Armand was getting annoyed waiting for it to spill out of his mouth. They walked through their front door and moved into their parlour, Armand lit the fire and sat beside Daniel on the couch.

‘Say what you are thinking my love.’

Daniel squeezed his hand. ‘Have you heard from Marius lately? No phone calls, voice messages, texts nothing?’

Armand looked at him with a suspicious frown. ‘Why are you asking me about Marius?’

‘I just wondered…’ Daniel hesitated, he wanted to ask about the voicemail but he didn’t want to ruin the mood of their date. ‘I just wondered if you’d seen him or spoken to him.’

‘Louis will be home soon, he won’t want to be reminded of Marius or Lestat.’ Armand replied lightly. ‘We can talk of Marius another time.’

Daniel didn’t miss that Armand hadn’t answered his question, he’d have to take that as a yes.


End file.
